1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring three-dimensional surgical space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-integrated surgery aid system for minimally invasive surgery including a surgery planning system for creating three-dimensional information from two-dimensional images obtained by means of biplanar fluoroscopy so that spinal surgery (e.g. spinal pedicle screw surgery, spinal endoscopy surgery, vertebroplasty, biopsy, scoliosis correction) can be planned according to the information and a scalar-type 6 degree-of-freedom surgery aid robot adapted to be either driven automatically or operated manually, as well as a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods for spinal surgery are based on two-dimensional imaging in the lateral direction by using a C-Arm (unilateral X-ray) and require full incision of the surgical part. Therefore, they have the problem of a long surgery time and a long recovery time after surgery.
During surgery, holes are made where spinal pedicle screws are to be placed, and paths are established so that the screws are positioned. Then, the screws are inserted and connected to one another, and the screws are finally fastened by connecting rods.
The entire procedure of the conventional methods, from making holes to inserting screws, is based on the surgeon's senses, and fluoroscopic images obtained during surgery are not taken into account seriously, but used just as a reference. This means that the success of surgery entirely depends on the surgeon's experience and skill.
In addition, artificial support structures (iron balls) are inserted into or attached to the patient's body, in order to align the coordinates of the surgical space to those of the image space.
After inserting or attaching the structures, the coordinates of the surgical space and those of the image space are obtained and aligned with each other. Such an additional process of insertion or attachment lengthens the surgery.
Although iron balls can be properly positioned when the surgical part is fully incised and exposed according to the conventional methods, artificial structures must be inserted or attached in advance when minimally invasive surgery needs to be performed in line with the current trends.
Generally, conventional industrial or medical robots use power transmission devices which have a high reduction ratio, such as motors, harmonic drives, or ball screws, for the purpose of automation and high positional precision. However, even when a surgeon needs to position a robot manually during surgery, he cannot do so in the case of a conventional robot, which is automatically driven by motors.
Therefore, it is requested to provide a robot which is not only automatically driven, but also manually positioned during surgery.